Knight in shining armour
by Flashsil
Summary: Peter and Assumpta are forced to spend a night together. Updated!


Chapter1

Peter was putting some clothes into his backpack. Outside the wind was howling and the rain came pouring down. He heard a knock on the door. While he went to open it, he wondered who possibly wanted to see him so urgently in this horrid weather. There stood Niamh totally drenched.

She hurried inside. He immediately got her a towel, which she very was grateful for.

"What's wrong? Is something the matter with Kieran or Ambrose," Peter asked concerned.

"No, they're fine. It's Assumpta, I fear she's about to rush into something she might regret."

Peter frowned, not understanding.

"She asked me to look after the bar for a while, because she needs to get away. I agreed, but now I feel I shouldn't have."

"We all need a break sometimes, Niamh. There's nothing wrong with that," he said looking at his backpack.

"You don't understand. I thought she was visiting her friend with the wine bar in Dublin, but she's going to London instead."

"Why, who could she possibly want to see there," Peter asked. But then it dawned on him, of course, her old boy friend Leo, a journalist on Fleet Street.

Niamh realised he understood.

"Would you talk to her, Father, please?"

"What makes you think she'll even want to listen to me," he said thinking back to their conversation earlier that day. He had told her that was it, they could never be more than friends. He had broken her heart. The tormented look on her face and the tears in her eyes had broken his. He had wanted to put it right instantly, but she had run off, so he didn't get the chance. So that was the decision she had made. Run into Leo's arms on the rebound. Of course this was the last thing Peter wanted to happen. But how could he interfere? It was none of his business and that would probably be the first thing she'd say to him too.

"Somehow I think it's not my place to. Can't you try yourself? You're her best friend, aren't you? Or you could say something's come up and you can't look after the pub after all," he suggested trying to get out of it.

"I just think she won't buy that, because I was happy for her first. Besides, you're her friend too, I really think you could make her see sense. She usually listens to you...eventually. You don't want her to go, do you," Niamh tried.

Peter attempted to look as if it all didn't affect him that much, but realised he didn't fool Niamh. "Of course I don't want that, we would all miss her." He tried to sound unconcerned. Eventually he gave in. "Well, okay, I'll try, but I can't promise anything. When did she say she was leaving?"

"I don't know, but I guess it'll be soon. Were you thinking of going anywhere yourself," she asked eyeing his rucksack.

"I'm supposed to be going on retreat the day after tomorrow. So that doesn't leave me much time, does it?" He sighed.

After Niamh had left, he decided to pluck up all of his courage and head for Fitzgerald's.

"Ok Peter, no time like the present," he said encouraging himself.

It was near eleven, so the place would be almost deserted by now, he thought. He was right. Brendan and Siobhan were the last die hard punters, just about to leave when he opened the door.

Assumpta was so busy cleaning the coffee machine, she hadn't heard him enter. It wasn't until she turned around to wish Brendan and Siobhan a good night, she noticed him. All of a sudden it felt as if her breath was cut off and then everything went black before her eyes. While falling to the floor, she dropped the hot coffee pot, and its content, she was still holding and hit her head against the counter.

Chapter 2

She moaned, her head felt like it would explode and she felt sick. When she touched her head she could feel a large painful bump at the back. It was pitch dark and at first she couldn't see where she was. The lit up numbers on the alarm clock that showed 02:00 made her realise she was in her own bedroom. She desperately needed to use the bathroom and tried to get out of bed. But she immediately felt dizzy again. How on earth am I going to do this, she thought and how did I even get here, who put me to bed? Then she thought about yelling, but who would hear her. Suddenly it seemed like she heard someone breathing. Was there anyone else in her room? "Hello, is someone there," she tried tentatively.

Doctor Ryan had said she had a mild concussion. He suspected she had probably fainted due to low blood pressure caused by stress and not looking after herself properly. It was lucky she was wearing boots or else the hot coffee could've caused some nasty burns on her feet. He had said she wasn't to spend the night alone. Someone had to stay with her in her room. Everyone had had some sort of valid excuse, except Peter. The alternative had been spending the night in hospital, but since Dr Ryan hadn't thought it absolutely necessary, Peter had reluctantly volunteered. He carried her up to her room. She was light as a feather and he treated her as if she was made of china. Niamh and Siobhan put her to bed. Because she was given a sedative after the doctor had checked her out, she would have almost no recollection of all the goings on around her. So that's why Peter now found himself camping on Assumpta's bedroom floor. He had heard her and spoke softly. "Assumpta, it's me Peter."

She didn't quite get it. "Peter? What the hell are you doing on my bedroom floor? How did I get here?"

Peter calmly did the whole story.

"So that explains the nausea and the splitting headache."

"I'm afraid so. Do you need anything right now?" He asked.

She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I really need to...you know, but I can't get up on my own."

Peter immediately got to his feet and tried to feel his way to the lamp on her bedside table and lit it. He knew it would make her head hurt even more, but it was the only way to get to her. She squinted and he could see she really was in pain. "Sorry," he said grinning apologetically.

"Okay Assumpta, you hold on to my neck and I'll carry you."

"Ah now Peter, if you would just support me, I'm sure I could manage," she protested.

But he had already scooped her up and she could do nothing but comply. If she had been standing right now, he probably would've made her feel weak at the knees...again. If only he knew what he did to her, she thought. She just closed her eyes, rested her head on his chest and drank in the moment.

In the bathroom he tried not to think about how awkward this situation was and discretely turned around, to allow her some privacy. He then carried her back to bed and gently placed the covers over her. Without thinking, he bent down and kissed her forehead. As if it were the most natural thing. She felt overwhelmed with love and gratitude. This was just too much. "Thank you, Peter, my knight in shining armour," she whispered, trying to fight back her tears. The way he looked at her was just... One day I'll drown in those lovely green eyes of yours, she mesmerised.

"Hey, what are friends for? It's no big deal. Michael said it was really important you got enough sleep, so if there isn't anything else you need, sweet dreams," he said trying to lighten the mood a bit. He reached for the light. Before he could switch it off, she touched his hand willing him to look at her. "Peter, this is a big deal, it means so much to me." He smiled at her shyly, but at the same time couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Oh God, how he loved her. For a long moment it felt as if they were back sitting on the stairs outside Hendley's on Niamh's wedding day.

He took her hand in his and this time kissed it, which took her by surprise somewhat. He then gently placed it on her stomach. "Goodnight, Assumpta. We'll talk in the morning, yeah," he half promised, half asked, ever so lightly touching her cheek. It was only a small gesture, but it was enough to send shivers through her spine.

She smiled at him and nodded understanding. "Goodnight Peter," she whispered. He switched off the light and felt his way back to his sleeping bag. A few minutes later, she could hear by his breathing, he had already dropped off to sleep.

While she was nodding off she allowed herself to muse just a little bit. What had she been thinking? Was she really going to leave him and marry someone else out of the blue? No, I can't do that to this wonderful man, she thought. Even if we can be no more than friends, I can't imagine life without Peter. She'd be here waiting when he got back from his retreat, she decided and fell into a deep contented sleep.

Chapter 3

"Assumpta." She heard Niamh whisper.

She was reluctant to open her eyes, scared the banging in her head would start again. She was very grateful the curtains were left closed, as the dusk did wonders for her sore head.

"What's the time?"

"Half past nine. I brought you some breakfast."

"I don't know if I'll be able to eat much."

"It's just some toast and strawberry jam, and a cup of tea. So, nothing too heavy."

She smiled faintly at Niamh. "I think I can probably manage that. Thanks."

Niamh helped her sit up a bit, arranged the pillows to support her and then placed the tray over her lap. She started nibbling on the toast and then took a sip from her tea.

After a while she asked where Peter was.

"He didn't want to wake you when he went home to take a shower, so he asked me to keep an eye on you while he did so. He has already cleaned up downstairs and taken Fionn for his morning walk. If he keeps this up you might want to offer him a job,"." Niamh joked.

"He's already got a job, in case you hadn't noticed. Most people here seem to think he's damn good at it too." Niamh noticed a somewhat bitter undertone in Assumpta's voice. It had been difficult not to notice how Peter acted around Assumpta last night, how he carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed, as if she were the most precious thing on earth to him. Niamh wasn't sure they were anything more then just good friends, but in their heads and hearts they certainly were. She wondered if that was why Assumpta wanted to get away. "So, have you decided when you'll be leaving yet," Niamh enquired.

"I haven't, I've decided to stay," Assumpta replied resolutely.

"Why, what's changed," Niamh asked.

"Well, nothing really, but let's just say all this has made me realise I can't leave."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Peter staying here overnight, would it," Niamh asked teasing her.

Assumpta looked down, starting to blush slightly. "No! Why, has he said anything to you?"

"He hasn't. Would there be anything to tell then?"

"I don't know Niamh." She sighed like someone in despair and Niamh could see she was having trouble holding back her tears.

"Come on now, girl, out with it. Please tell me what's wrong. You can trust me, I'm your best friend, remember," Niamh said.

It probably wasn't very wise, but Assumpta felt a sudden urge to tell Niamh what had happened at Kilnashee and in her kitchen. She really needed to confide in someone. By the time she had finished, she was really upset and crying. Niamh could only do one thing, give her friend a warm, supportive hug.

"Do you understand now why I wanted to get away, Niamh," Assumpta asked when they parted.

"I do, but why would you go running to Leo? To hurt Peter, to get yourself into trouble, to drag Leo along with you into your misery? For God's sake Assumpta, the poor man would only end up heartbroken as well. He's always been a good friend to you and you were prepared to ruin that," Niamh scolded.

"That's what I do best apparently, make the people I love misereable."

"Now, Assumpta, stop feeling sorry for yourself. You know you can do better than that," Niamh said.

"Okay, okay, Niamh. I get it. You're right. All that's happened over the past 10 hours, made me realise how stupid it would be to run into Leo's arms. Peter promised we'd talk today. I now he cares for me Niamh, but I don't want to force him into anything. The decision has to be his only."

"I suppose, I hope he comes to his senses soon though. We saw how he acted around you last night, if that wasn't love, I don't know what is."

Assumpta blushed. "Who exactly do you mean by "we"?"

"Oh, just me, Brendan, Siobhan and Michael."

Assumpta felt embarrassed now. "You mean, only half the town. Tell me, did you all just trick Peter into staying here last night?"

"Why Assumpta, next thing you'll be accusing us of planning all this. What do you take us for? Are you sure you don't want me to push Peter in the right direction a bit," she added mischieviously.

"Thanks, Niamh, but no thanks. I think you've helped enough already. If I wasn't feeling so bloody awful, I'd be ..."

"I really have to go and see to Kieran and you need to rest now," Niamh interrupted. She took the tray and walked out as quickly as possible.

She felt someone kissing her forehead. She carefully opened her eyes. Peter was smiling at her. "There you are," she said returning it, meeting his gaze.

"Sorry, I had a few things to tend to. Niamh looked after you well, I hope."

"Yeah, of course she did. So when are you leaving? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Actually, I finished packing last night. I just put my rucksack downstairs in the pub."

"Did you just come to say goodbye then?" She attempted to put on a brave face, but he could hear the disappointment and panic in her voice.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I've come back to look after you, I can't just leave you to it, can I."

"Oh, but Peter, you should go. Father Mac won't like it, he'll be on your back for it. Niamh and the others can look after me. In a few days I'll be up and about again. We'll manage..."

Before she could finish her sentence, he gently took her face in his hands and silenced her with the most tender kiss. It startled her at first, it took a few seconds before it sunk in. Peter was actually kissing her. It made her glow inside, it was the best feeling ever. She gave in and kissed him back, carefully, softly at first, then more and more urgently. Until she screamed out. "Ouch!" They parted slightly breathless. "Sorry, are you okay," he asked concerned.

"I am, you just accidentally touched the bump at the back of my head. Another kiss might soften the pain though," she said cheekily, looking at him.

"You think so, do you?" She gave a barely perceptible nod. He kissed her again on the lips. "How does that feel? Better?"

"Yeah," she whispered, their eyes not letting go of eachother.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry yesterday afternoon. I regretted the words as soon as I spoke them. I wanted to set things right immediately, however you were gone before I could react. It broke my heart to see you cry. I don't want to climb that ladder Father Mac showed me on to. I just wanted to get off the fence and be with you. I love you Assumpta."


End file.
